odamfandomcom-20200213-history
Vestige Monks
The Vestige Monks are an order of scribes who record and keep ancient and arcane knowledge within their secluded keep, the Monastery of the Vestige. Description The Vestige Monks are garbed in distinct livid monastic robes, and some wear solid white bandanas around their foreheads. They typically wear nothing on their feet and hands other than arm and leg wraps. If they are traveling over rough terrain they may wear traditional slippers, and sometimes in training or combat they may wear wrist or ankle weights. They have no distinct code for hair, but it is considering very important to be well kempt and orderly, so hair is often stylized in simple short cut styles, knots, ponytails, or cut off entirely. History Formed some time after the collapse of the Eladrin Empire, the Vestige Monks were created by Argos Vanomir in an attempt to preserve the knowledge that they left behind. Despite Eltaris's status as the center of culture and civilization, none of their libraries or places of knowledge were nearly as expansive as the Monastery of the Vestige's archives came to be. To this day the Vestige Monks keep the largest and most expansive library on all of Ūnun. In order to preserve their knowledge and keep it from falling into the wrong hands or from being destroyed, they are reclusive, and few people that are not members are allowed into the keep. Membership The process of becoming a Vestige Monk is an arduous task that can take years to complete. Once one becomes a Vestige Monk, they must devote their lives to seeking, obtaining, and recording knowledge on anything and everything. Monks are not allowed to leave the Monastery unless they are Seekers, or given permission directly from the High Keeper. They spend their days training their minds and bodies, and recording and guarding their sacred information. Watchers The sole purpose of the Watchers is to act in defense of the Monastery. While all the monks have extensive martial training, Watchers are the ones who dedicate the majority of their time to practicing combat and honing their battle prowess. The Watchers are unparalleled in their martial skill, and it is thanks to them that the Monastery has persevered throughout the thousands of years it has existed. Seekers Seekers are members of the Vestige Monks who explore the world in search of new knowledge and information. Often times, Seekers can be found in high ranking noble courts, observing and writing down information of what happens around them. The things they learn are sent back to the Monastery to be written down in their chronicling of history. To be asked by a Seeker to join one’s court is considered a great honor, and to reject one, is an action to be met with shame and outcry from others. Keepers Keepers are the chief scribes of the Vestige Monks. It is their duty to write down and record any and all information they receive from Seekers. They put away the information, and ensure that all the others books and scrolls are kept in proper order. High Keeper The High Keeper is among the oldest and wisest of the Vestige Monks. They are chosen by their fellow monks after the death of their predecessor. They are the final voice of decision for the order, and it is their duty to oversee all monastic activities. They alone can decide who can enter the keep, who can become a monk, and who can become a Seeker. Notable Members * Antiphon Atarah - current High Keeper * Ulric Barutar - Watcher * Argos Vanomir- first High Keeper Category:Organizations